tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
New Wings and Tea
Log Title: New Wings and Tea Characters: '' Goth, Khamsin ''Location: Altihex Date: ''1/24/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Goth goes out to stretch his new wings, and show his mate his new wings. As logged by: Goth Altihex - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Goth would come out of cloak, looking around the place as he landed safely and much more eloquently on the ground... His wings where looking /much/ better since Glint's repairing of them, no longer tattered with new fancier cloth work. He gave a stretch as he looked around, enjoying not /crashing/ for a change or struggling to fly.. Khamsin is, as ever, at one of the stalls, one leg crossed casually over the other as he reads from his datapad and sips at a cup of tea, the smell of some admittedly fragrant blend easily picked up to those with a proper sense of smell. Catching the movement, he looks towards the approach and appraises the work done on the wings almost subconsciously...and of course offers a light smile. "Good to see you out and about... I'm afraid there's no negotiations scheduled today, though." He chuckles. "In lieu of, care for a drink?" Goth's sense where very much on a upper scale then most, his ears twitching upward at the smell, as he looked over and saw just whom he was looking for and smiled, coming up to the other mech. "I wouldn't mind at all." He'd smile. "I was encouraged on getting out and working in the new fabric-webbing... Can say it alone is a grand improvement." He'd chuff, coming to sit with the other mech. "Seems It was causing a lot of my ah... crashing, issues." Khamsin pivots his ears about before leaning in to take a look at those wings in particular, studying the work and fabric... "Hmm, well done by the looks of it. As long as it's working, yes?" He chuckles. "Good for you..." He pulls another cup over, filling it with tea and setting it down for Goth. "Here...it's a good blend. The merchant here did a good job..." He settles back. "So...what is the latest buzz with the factions? I'm afraid I haven't heard much. I do need to start visiting the other city-states soon, though." Goth would notices his ears and smiled warmly, lifting his wing to allow Khamsin to see the new and updated material and it's hexagonal patterns. "Glit is.. surprisingly, quite a good doctor..." He'd try and relax some. "Doing my ah.. repairs and updates in loads, this is one of a few.. but I am not.. displeased, and he's not done anything like Scalpel did." he'd grunt. He'd take a sniff of the tea, attempting to id what it's ingredients maybe before taking a sip. "It's... oddly quiet, like some sort of calm before a storm... At least on my end." He'd nod. Khamsin ahs... "Good to hear... proper doctors are hard to find, and you," he taps Goth on the nose lightly, "were good, unless it came to patching up yourself..." He exhales softly and relaxes back comfortably. "And...hmm. I wonder...if that has to do with Megatron's stance and inevitable lashing out...or Overlord plotting something in that same vein. I, for one, am glad the Emirate viewed the proceedings remotely, considering the orders for Overlord to inflict pain and casualty on his efforts..." Goth blinked at Khamsin's finger on his nose, his optics going partly cross-eyed as he looked down at it and shook his helm chuckling. "I would suspect I still am, given the repairs I did too you and Blast Off in the arena, but.. Yes, I always have had a struggle when it came to repairing my own frame, even as a scavenger." He'd smile bringing his hand up as he sipped on his tea. "Honestly surprised no one shot during all of that, OVerlord especially.. Think that was the smartest move he could of done." He'd nod in agreement. "..Speaking of the Arena, you held up fairly well." Khamsin hmphs. "Melee against a ranged sharpshooter that could outfly me any day? I...didn't suffer too harshly, no, but I barely kept on the good side of outright defeat. I'd almost call it laughable. Clearly I need to spend a little time on my own drills to ensure I haven't lost my edge..." He frowns. "Because I'm sure I'll need it sooner rather than later." Goth frowns. "That you will.. Are to have quite a few targets on your back that I rather not see hit." He'd chuff, looking lost in thought. "...I could help you.. our anatomy is much more similar now.." he'd chuckle. "Even have a few similar forms of weaponry in all irony." He'd give a questioning quirk of a brow and smile. Khamsin chuckles softly. "Indeed, indeed. The old Keeper of the Dead has a reputation to uphold." He frowns. "Did you know they believed the old jackals and such to guard and watch over the dead because they were scavengers that would raid the gravesites, and it was simply misunderstood?" He chuckles softly. "Quite a silly thing, really...but they revered it." "Really now? That is interesting.." He'd muse, and tilted his helm at Khamsin. "...I take this added into your decision on your appearance, besides the legends?" He seemed interested, heavily interested, wondering where this was going to go. "I know many legends paint bats as..." He'd tilt his helm side to side and looked at himself a moment. "Death bringers." Khamsin says, "It was fitting. When I learned that there was a god revered by them, it made all the more sense. Something they could see and dismiss as a divine moment... it evolved, of course, into...far more than just hiding in plain sight, but, a fair bit was my own curiosity guiding me along." He chuckles. "Didn't help they kept trying to /find/ me to just...ask questions." Goth huhs. "Interesting.. What where they asking about? Must've been strange to have these humans approaching and asking questions.." He'd pauses though and smiles. "I'm glad you where not lonely though." He'd huff. Khamsin thinks for a bit. "They...had a very odd reverence for life after death. They believed it to be...the passing from one existence into something far more grand, where those deemed worthy would take a place amongst the gods to oversee the world they were living in... this was far more heavily notable within the royals, and...they would seek advice in their day-to-day lives to oversee their kingdoms in the hopes that when death did finally find them, their souls were uplifted by their perceived ultimate truth." He sips at his tea. "A judgement that...in time they attributed to myself as well. I went from simply protecting the dead to judging the dead. Flattering, really." Goth chuckle,s but still looks fascinated. "It is, but I suppose I can understand slightly.. There is a fear with death..." Goth frowns. "I would be wrong if I had my own fears and reservations, but that isn't to happen any time soon, so I shouldn't worry about such." He'd chuff, closing his optics and lifts his head nearly. "...I have more important things to worry about and enjoy." He'd open an optic and smile. Khamsin smiles faintly. "Indeed, indeed..." He exhales softly as he rests in his seat. "I don't think I'll have to judge myself any time soon... I'd hope I've proven I'm a bit difficult to kill by now. It's only been," he checks an imaginary watch, "how many millenia?" There's a chuckle. Goth can't help but laugh, he's shoulders bouncing as he does. "Yes, far to many malinia, I can say the same, with my own /odd/ avoidance and escapes of death." He'd smile. "I'm /very/ glad for such on both ends." He'd hem, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I'm very happy to know we will not be without the other." Khamsin listens, and at the last part, shoots Goth a look that's very much along the lines of one of admonishment. "Oh, no. Heavens no...you're stuck with me. You accepted, and now you're forever stuck. Even if I die, I'll pull a deal with Horus and come back to haunt you. You've only yourself to blame." He smirks. Goth snorts and can't hold back the laugher that escapes having to put down his drink, and shook his helm. "I'd be quite alright with that. Not the first I've supposedly had the gods attention." He'd grin. "Maybe could ask one of them which It was that cursed me." Khamsin shrugs. "Can't help you there...wasn't one of my supposed 'brothers or sisters'...so...forever a mystery." He chuckles and looks at his tea. "Hmmm. I need to give some thought into what comes next for here...for home." He taps his finger lightly on the table. "Visit the other territories and start seeing what their needs are so negotiations can begin proper..." Goth grins and nods. "...A place would be nice, I've been attempting to find a spot to set up a proper lab once more, and started a new hoard of pillows." He'd grin. "I'm... worried, about doing such in faction territory though." Khamsin glances around. "That is fair... nothing is above factions right now. Hopefully that can change..." He grunts. "Give it time...I'm hopeful and confident in that regard." He looks at his tea and finishes it off, setting the empty cup aside. "And...a place would be fantastic. I'll have to give a thought to that...and I'm open to suggestions." Goth nods and sips on the last of his tea. "Hmm area we've been meeting up is oddly nice enough, but then again, I am a cave dweller." he'd chuckle. "Though I imagine the sand maybe of issue?" He'd ask with a raised brow. Khamsin nods. "I can see it being a problem in the long term, yes... but I agree, somewhere nice, quiet, and out of the way..." He grins. "Sticking around a bit tonight, then?" Goth quirks a ridge and smiles. "Well, I've been asked not to have to many plans due to the repair appointments, so, I think I'm quite free enough to do so if you're asking." Khamsin nods. "Well then...let's tidy up here and a good walk is in order, I'd wager... I've very few plans until tomorrow anyway." He pushes himself up to gather his belongings. "I'd love too." Goth would smile, helping gather up the items. Category:2020 Category:Logs